


The One Who Will Be

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheridan is also the One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> 20 of 31

John knew he was the One too. Zathras said so. He was always right, wasn’t he? 

He sometimes felt that he’d known his entire life that all this was going to happen someday. He would leave everything he’d known and venture out beyond it all. He’d spent a good portion of his life waiting for _it_ though he’d never been quite sure what it was. 

But now he did. He had come too far and burned way too many bridges to turn back now. There was no course but the present one. 

Yes, he was the One who will be.


End file.
